


Eltévesztett telefonszám

by narunin



Category: Mathilda (band)
Genre: Gay Sex, Ichigo Jam, M/M, Mentioned Other Jrock/Visual Kei Artist(s), Platonic Relationships, Visual Kei, telephone sex
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2020-01-06 12:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narunin/pseuds/narunin
Summary: Jam és Sora hónapok óta szeretők, megvan köztük a kémia, bár Jam részéről több is. Amikor nincs idejük fizikailag együtt lenni, akkor telefonon vagy kamerán keresztül élvezik egymás társaságát, ám Jam egy sietős pillanatban félreírja Sora telefonszámát, és valaki teljesen mást hív fel, nem mellesleg végig nyögdécsel az idegen fülébe. Azt hiszi, megnyugodhat, miután rájön a hibájára, mert végül is, mennyi esély van rá, hogy szembejön majd vele az az idegen?





	1. Chapter 1

Tamaki

  
A kiürült korsómat az asztalra teszem, még véletlen sem a poháralátétre, amit az a nagyon szexi, szőke pincér srác rakott elém. Csak azért ittam meg ezt az adagot is, mivel akartam, hogy megint idejöjjön. Valószínű, hogy túl egyértelműek a szándékaim, ezért méreget a pult mögül, de sajnos nem úgy, ahogy én akarnám. Poharakat törölget, ezt innen is látom, pedig a magas fenyőből faragott bárpult mellkastól lefele kitakarja.  
Megvárom, amíg odajön az asztalomhoz, hogy elvigye az üres korsót, és letörölje a sörfoltot, amit az asztalon hagyott az üveg. Nem néz rám szépen, mintha fel akarna nyársalni a tekintetével. Feltűnhetett neki, hogy túlságosan is méregettem őt az este folyamán.  
– Csak a pultnál tudsz fizetni – közli hidegen, majd a tálcájára rakja az egy szem korsót, és eltűnik vele a pult melletti lengőajtó mögött. Persze nem hagyom ki a lehetőséget, és addig nézem a seggét, amíg az ajtó ki nem takarja. Nem egy vékony srác, bár ez a picit pufibb típus amúgy is jobban bejön, hisz jobb, ha van mit fogni a srácon. A combjai húsosak, összedörzsölődnek miközben sétál, a feneke pedig jó kerek, a fekete farmer teljesen ráfeszül, mintha kihízta volna, de még bele akarta volna magát préselni. Szívesen lehámoznám róla.  
Mire kijön, én már feltápászkodtam, és a pultnál állok, kezemben a pénztárcámmal. Beüti a tételeket a pénztárba, majd elém dobja a számlát, nem is szól hozzám. Előkeresem a megfelelő összeget, kicsit többet is adok neki. Megérdemli. A szexi pultosoknak illik több borravalót adni, főleg, ha az ember akar tőlük valamit.  
– Nem kérek visszajárót – mondom, és ezzel együtt a pénztárcám a farzsebembe csúsztatom. Látom, hogy értetlenül pillant rám, egyik szemöldökét felvonja. Lehet, hogy nincs hozzászokva az ezer jenes borravalóhoz. Már ép lépnék el, amikor a pultra rakja a bankjegyet, és várakozóan néz rám.  
– Tedd el! – mondja kissé erélyesebben, és közelebb csúsztatja felém, majd visszafordul a kasszához. Elmosolyodom, majd sóhajtva kuncogok, de otthagyom a bankjegyet. Csináljon vele, amit akar, én nekiadtam.  
Elfordulok, hallom, ahogy mögöttem még zsörtölődik picit, és a bár ablakán lévő tükörkép miatt látom, hogy elvette az ezrest. Félig hátra fordulok, és elköszönök, mielőtt kilépnék.  
– Köszönöm a kiszolgálást! További szép estét! – Azzal már kint is vagyok a hűvös koraőszi éjszakában. Úgy látszik ebből nem igazán lesz semmi, bár addig jár a korsó a kútra, amíg… Ha nem koptat le nyíltan, addig én is fűzni fogom.  
Az apartman, ahol élek, nagyjából harminc perc sétára van csak. Az arcomat egy vastag sállal takarom, mivel a szél könnyen kifújja. Szerencsére a gondnok már bekapcsolta a kazánt, így mire belépek a kis lakásba, bent kellemes meleg fogad. Lerúgom a cipőmet, a kabátomat pedig fogasra akasztom, majd beljebb megyek. Vacsoráztam a kocsmázás előtt, így a konyhát most ignorálom, inkább a fürdőbe megyek, letusolok gyorsan, fogat mosok, és bebújok az ágyamba, hogy olvassak még egy picit.  
Éjfél után már le-leragad a szemem, így félrerakom a szemüvegem és a könyvet, bár a sok sörnek köszönhetően, amit az éjszaka folyamán megittam, csakhogy a szexi pultos mindig felvegye a rendelésemet, már teljesen mást olvasok, mint ami ténylegesen a könyvbe van írva. Lekapcsolom a kislámpát, és éppen hogy párnát ér a fejem, amikor megszólal a mobilom. Mégis ki a nyavalya hívhat engem hajnali fél egykor?  
Felkelek, és morcosan keresem a mobilomat az éjjeliszekrényemen. Ismeretlen számot ír ki, nem ismerem fel. Amikor felveszem, el akarom küldeni a búsba az illetőt a vonal másik végén, de még ki se nyitom a szám, amikor egy kéjes nyögést hallok a készülékből. Egy pillanatra ledöbbenek, és fogalmam sincs, hogy mégis mi ez, mégsem merem megszakítani a hívást, ahhoz túlságosan is kíváncsi vagyok.  
– Azt akarom, hogy érints meg… – jön egy újabb mámoros hang a készülékből. Férfi hang, ezt egyből kikövetkeztetem. Ne hiszem, hogy az illető engem akart hívni, de egy kis mocsoknak érzem magam, hogy ennyire tetszik a másik férfi élvezete. Ha már nem jött össze a szexi csapossal, hagy szórakozzak én is egy kicsit.  
Kihangosítva rakom a mobilt a párnámra, miközben a férfi a vonal végén nyögdécselve adja tudtomra, hogy mit csinál magával. Nem tudom, hogy nézhet ki, de az biztos, hogy személyesen is szívesen találkoznék vele. Magabiztosnak tűnik a testével kapcsolatban, tudja mit akar, és ezt mindig is piszkosul szexinek találtam.  
– Alig várom, hogy végre bennem légy… – Kénytelen vagyok a számba harapni, mivel már azon a ponton vagyok, hogy igen, én is ezt akarom. Soha nem csináltam még ilyet, a telefonszex mindig is egy olyan dolog volt számomra, ami nem adhat eleget. Lehet, hogy rosszul gondoltam, és az egész csak partnerfüggő.  
Hamarosan már én is a nadrágomban matatok, miközben a mobilomból hallgatom a férfi nyögdécselését és valami halk zúgást. Ha tippelnem kéne, a voksomat egy vibrátorra tenném. Rossz fiú. Igyekszem a hangomat visszafogni, miközben magamhoz érek, várom az utasításokat, mit is teszek vele éppen. A szemem lehunyom, és bár arc nem jelenik meg előttem, úgy érzem, mintha tényleg lenne velem valaki, valaki aki az ölemben ül, és a combjának puha bőrén simítok végig.  
Felnyögök, ahogy elélvezek, nem túl hangosan, pedig szeretnék egy mély morgást kiengedni, ahogy a kellemes bizsergés átjárja a testemet, de nem akarom megzavarni a partneremet, hisz ő egyáltalán nem nekem szánta ezt a kis műsort. Mégis szeretném a tudtára hozni, mennyire élveztem ezt a kis showt.  
A telefont a fülemhez emelem, lekapcsolom a kihangosítót, amíg letörlöm a kezem és a farkam egy zsebkendővel, majd a koszos zsebkendőt a háló sarkában lévő kukába dobom.  
– El… fogok… menni… – Amikor meghallom az édes pihegését, nem tudom visszafojtani azt a kéjes érzést, hogy válaszoljak neki. Egy darabig még hezitálok, hallgatom az édes kis szenvedését, majd végül beleszólok a készülékbe.  
– Élvezz el bébi. 


	2. Chapter 2

Jam

Levegő után kapok, amikor nem azt az ismerős, kacér hangot hallom meg a vonal végén, mégsem tudom itt abbahagyni, továbbra is kényeztetem magam, hiszen már olyan közel van az a csodás kielégülés. A combjaim remegnek, ahogy a vibrátor is tovább rezeg a lábaim közt. Nem tudom visszafogni a sóhajaimat, még így sem, hogy más hallja őket.  
Hangosan nyögve élvezek el, és terülök el fáradtan az ágyamon. A mobilomért nyúlok, de mire a kezembe veszem, és a kijelzőre pillantok, megjelenik előttem a hívás végét jelző kép. Harminchat perc, amit amúgy Sorára kellett volna áldoznom, nem pedig valami idegenre. Egyszerre idegesít és hoz zavarba a dolog. Hiszen fejből tudom Sora számát, mégis hogy fordulhatott elő, hogy valaki mást hívtam fel.  
Elpakolok az ágyamról, majd lemegyek tusolni, utána pedig felhívom Sorát. Legalábbis ez az elképzelésem, de amikor köntösben dőlök vissza az ágyra, az ujjaim nem akaródznak Sora nevére rákattintani. Mennyire lehet azt mondani, hogy "Bocs, hogy hoppon hagytalak az álló farkaddal, de pont másnak tartottam véletlen kisműsort?", áh, nem, felesleges. Inkább írok neki egy üzenetet, hogy fáradt voltam, és bealudtam, majd máskor személyesen bepótoljuk, és valahogy majd kárpótlom is őt. Persze Sora azonnal kap a lehetőségen, és egyből le is fixálunk egy randit. Alig várom, hogy újra láthassam. Ennek örömére boldogan ugrok az ágyamba, és alig bírok elaludni, pedig egy jó kis alvásra lesz szükségem, hátha még ezt a borzalmas emléket is elfelejtem, hogy valami idegennel telefonszexeltem.  
Bár az agyam még órákon át kattogott az éjszaka, ennek ellenére sikerült kialudnom magam, és tömören a napot semmittevéssel töltenem. Talán pont ez a baj, és ezért szaladnak fel rám a kilók manapság. A tegnapi farmeremet veszem elő, amivel ismét megküzdök, hogy belepréseljem a fenekem, hozzá egy bő fehér pólót, majd bakancsot és kabátot húzok, hogy elinduljak a bárba. Lehet nem egészséges, hogy fordítva élem az életemet, nappal alszom, este dolgozom, de a szervezetem már teljesen hozzászokott.  
A bárban még csak Qu van bent, nem is lepődök meg, hiszen csak fél óra múlva nyitunk, bár fordult elő már olyan is, hogy valaki csak úgy besétált és leült. Amíg nyugton vannak, addig nem zavarnak sok vizet.  
Qu felvázol nekem pár dolgot, hogy át akarja rendezni a pult mögötti falon az italokat, és hogy talált pár új márkát, ami neki nagyon tetszik, és nekem is ki kell majd próbálnom. Hevesen bólogatok mindenre, közben lepakolok a konyhán, és felveszem a kötényemet, előkeresem a jegyzettömbömet, és két tartaléktollat dugok a kötényem zsebébe.  
Hétkor elfordítom az ajtóra akasztott "zárva" táblát, és nem telik bele tíz percbe, hogy megjöjjenek az első vevők. Szeretek pincérkedni, és bár igaz, hogy eredetileg egy étterembe mentem volna, itt is teljesen jól érzem magam, rengeteg velem egykorú jár ide, a hangulat legtöbbször jó, bár vannak az unalmas hajnalok, amikor csak a részeg hústömbök ülnek szerte-széjjel a bárban.  
Lévén, hogy hétköznap van, a hely nincs tele, így ez is egy lazább estének ígérkezik, ami részben jó, mivel nem fog leszakadni a lábam, másrészt rossz, mert így kevesebb jattra számíthatok. Bár a sok kanos csávó, aki betéved ide, és felkeltem az érdeklődésüket, ők mindig rengeteg borravalót adnak, azt hiszik, hogy a nagylelkűségük miatt majd elmegyek velük egy körre. Na persze.  
Épp leszedek egy asztalt, amikor hallom, hogy nyílik a bár ajtaja. Felpillantok, és szívesen üdvözölném is az új vendégünket, ha nem az a csávó lenne tegnapról, aki megpróbált felszedni. Elhúzom a számat, és egy nem túl szép pillantással jutalmazom meg mielőtt elfordulnék, és visszamennék a pultba. Sunyin, de figyelemmel kísérem a mozdulatait, ahogy leül az egyik kétszemélyes, magasított asztalhoz. Nem akaródzok odamenni hozzá, de egyszer csak muszáj lesz, mert rajtam kívül más nincs a pultban és nem fog rendeléseket felvenni.  
Megfogom a tálcámat és a jegyzettömbömet, majd odamegyek hozzá, bár nincs az arcomon a kicsattanó mosoly, amivel általában köszöntöm a vendégeket.  
– Sikerült eldöntened, hogy mit kérsz? – kérdezem, de a hangom rettenetesen unott, és nem is nézek fel rá, csak a jegyzettömböm fehér lapját figyelem, és ahogy a kék tinta néhány helyen összefogta.  
Amikor nem kapok választ, felnézek rá, arcán széles vigyorral figyel, mintha tudna valamit, amit én nem. Iszonyatosan idegesít ez az alak, és késztetést érzek rá, hogy a tálcával verjem képen.  
– El tudod olvasni a szöveget, vagy még abban is kell segítség? – bökök az itallapra, mire a mosolya csak még jobban kiszélesedik.  
– És neked nem kell segítség éjszakánként, hogy ne egyedül szórakozz magaddal? – kérdi kacéran, nekem pedig egy pillanat alatt fagy meg a vér az ereimben.


	3. Chapter 3

Jam

A toll majdnem kiesik a kezemből, és beletelik jó pár másodpercbe, mire meg tudok szólalni, és felfogni, amit mondott.

– Parancsolsz? – kérdezem nyersen, egy fintorral az arcomon. A tálcát az asztalra teszem, és a szélére támaszkodom, ahogy közelebb hajolok hozzá.

– Jól hallottál – feleli vigyorogva, és kicsit megdönti a fejét oldalra. Egyre jobban érzem a késztetést, hogy az ingjének a gallérjánál fogva ragadjam meg, és cibáljam ki innen, hogy utána megverhessem. De nyugalmat erőltetek magamra, nem fog kihozni a sodromból, hiszen ő is csak egy a sok pasi közül, aki ilyen alacsony szintű csábításokra képes csak.

– Idefigyelj! – veszem halkabbra a hangom, de még így is komoly vagyok. – Nem tudom, hogy mégis milyen perverz vagy, de…

– Nem én hívok fel idegeneket szex közben – vág közbe egy kacsintással. A combomra csapok, és nagyot szusszantok.

– Elhiheted, hogy nem téged akartalak hívni! – vágok vissza kissé idegesebben. Nem hiszem el, hogy ennyire kihoz a sodromból.

– De én is nagyon élveztem, meg te is, szerintem mind a ketten jól jártunk – feleli vigyorogva. Fél karral a pultra könyököl, és közelebb hajol hozzám. – És ha bármikor társaságra van szükséged, tudod a számom – kacsint, mire én vigyorodok el.

– Még akkor sem élnék az ajánlattal, ha nem lenne szeretőm – fintorgok rá, ám nem számítok arra, hogy a következő pillanatban a combom mögé nyúl, és közelebb húz. Elkerekedett szemekkel meredek rá.

– Nem lehet valami jó, ha csak a hangját hallod, és nem ér hozzád. Az érintésnek nagyon fontos szerepe van. – Érzem, ahogy az ujjai finoman a combomba marnak, az én arcom pedig lassan egy paradicsoméra hasonlít, annyira ideges vagyok. Elkapom a csuklóját, és nem túl finoman belemarva elhúzom a lábamtól.

– Ne. Érj. Hozzám! – tagolom, majd ellököm a kezét. – Van szeretőm, és nem mindig ér rá, ilyenkor csak ez marad, de ezt is élvezem, mert ilyenkor is legalább velem foglalkozik. És senkiért, ismétlem. Senkiért nem hagynám el őt. Úgyhogy befejezheted azt, amit éppen próbálsz elérni nálam, mert semmi esélyed! – fújtatok, majd elveszem a tálcámat, és a pult mögé menekülök, mielőtt addig verem a fejét az említett fém tárggyal, amíg be nem horpad. Érzem a hátamon a tekintetét, és a vigyorát, de nem foglalkozom vele. Töltök neki egy korsó sört, abból, amit a legutóbb kért, majd csak szimplán az asztalára rakom, rá sem nézek, miközben elmegyek ott, majd sürgök-forgok tovább.

Egész este érzem a tekintetét, és amikor hajnali három körül már csak ő ül bent, egy nem túl szép köhintéssel jelzem, hogy távozhatna. Felkapja a fejét, és rám vigyorog, majd lassan kiissza a korsót. Odamegyek hozzá, majd elveszem, de egy pillanatra a kezemért nyúl, és nem enged távozni.

– Töltsd újra megint! – Mondja, majd elenged. Legszívesebben széttörném a fején az üveget. Lenyelek egy adag szitkot, majd lerakom a korsót, mielőtt akcióba lendülnék.

– Kaphatod elvitelre max, de az én munkaidőm lejárt – vetem oda nem túl finoman. Kíváncsian pillant rám, az egyik szemöldöke elég magasra szalad.

– Tudtommal hatig vagytok nyitva – magyarázza, holott én is nagyon jól tudom a nyitvatartási rendünket.

– Lehet, de van egy nagyon rendes főnököm, aki belement, hogy ma hamarabb zárjunk. Mivel ad egy, fáradt vagyok. Ad kettő, lenne más dolgom még, amit elintéznék. Ad három, már csak te vagy itt, így nem nagy kár, ha egy korsó sör ára kimarad a kasszából – tagolom el neki, mintha csak egy idiótához beszélnék. Bár azt is teszem.

– Idegesnek tűnsz – jegyzi meg, mire majdnem lehidalok.

– Nem mondod! – csapok a térdemre egy hitetlenkedő kifejezéssel az arcomon. Ő közben az asztalra könyököl, a fejét a tenyerén támasztja meg, úgy néz fel rám egy kacérnak szánt mosollyal.

– Úgy viselkedsz, mint egy baszatlan picsa. – Érzem, ahogy bennem elszakad valami, és valami elképesztő hévvel rántom meg a pólóját.

– Azonnal takarodj innen kifelé! – üvöltök rá, majd elveszem a korsót, és elsétálok vele, Be a konyhába, mielőtt még a fejéhez vágom. Berakom a mosogatóba, és szerencsémre mire kimegyek, a pénz a pohártartó alá van csúsztatva, persze megint egy nagyobb köteg borravalóval. Ezt is félrerakom, mint az előző adagot. Majd ha lesz alkalmam, a sörébe áztatva visszaadom neki. De addig is megnyugtat a tudat, hogy már házon kívül van. Qu persze kidugja a fejét az irodából, hogy mi van, de amint megemlítem neki, hogy csak egy pimasz zaklató, csak nevetve legyint. Van benne némi hátsó szándék, hogy én vagyok a pultosa, viszont remekül megfizet érte, így nem panaszkodok.

Befejezem a mosogatást, majd elpakolok, és beköszönök Qunak, aztán pedig hazamegyek. A bejáratot bezárom, előtte pedig elfordítom a nyitva táblát, ami így a _Sajnáljuk, zárva vagyunk_ feliratot mutatja. Fáradtan hazavonszolom magam, és imádkozom, hogy végre eltűnjön a zaklatóm. És hogy Sora végre felbukkanjon a bárban. És mondjuk kimentsem onnan.


	4. Chapter 4

Tamaki

Vetek egy utolsó pillantást a tükörképemre, a hüvelykujjammal megpróbálok néhány tincset a helyére varázsolni kisebb nagyobb sikerrel. Az egyik zsebembe csúsztatom a tárcámat, a másikba pedig a mobilomat és a kulcsaimat, majd teljesen késznek nyilvánítom magam az indulásra. Valószínűleg nem egy bájos és szívmelengető mosoly fogad majd, amikor belépek a bárba, de az a morcos "menj anyádba" nézés is ugyanúgy megmosolyogtat.   
Az idő végre kellemesen hűvös, de nem is fagyos, így elég egy szimpla ing, és már úton is vagyok a bár felé. A táblájuk szerint már nyitva vannak, és igen, mikor belépek már páran lézengenek. Az érkezésemet nem veszi azonnal észre, mivel épp kiszolgál, de amint kész van, és felpillant, a szeme azonnal szikrákat szúr. Látom, hogy fújtat egyet, majd a füzetecskéjével megindul felém, mint aki a halálára készülve indul harcba. Lassan lépked hozzám, én addig is a combjait fixírozom, ahogy finoman egymáshoz dörzsölődnek a fehér farmeranyagon keresztül. Mikor elém ér, csak akkor emelem fel rá a tekintetemet, és ajándékozom meg egy kacér vigyorral. Félő, hogy kiböki a szemem azzal a tollal, úgy szorítja.  
– Mit hozhatok? – préseli ki a fogain keresztül, majd inkább a füzetecskéjét nézi, mint engem.  
– A szokásosat – jegyzem meg, mire felhorkant.   
– Honnan kéne tudnom, hogy mi az? Nem a kicseszett magánpincéred vagyok, öreg – fintorog, majd ismét rám néz. Látom a szemében az elutasítást, mégsem adom fel. Megvan benne a tüzesség, a szikra, amire szükségem van.  
– Egy korsó csapolt sört kérek – mondom végül, mire lefirkantja, és azonnal távozik, mint akinek az élete forog kockán. Közben persze van lehetőségem ismét a hátsóját bámulni, ami úgy is fantasztikus, hogy most fehér farmerba passzírozta magát. Az ajkamba harapok, és vigyorogva várom, hogy visszaérjen a rendelésemmel, miközben a fejemben képsorok futnak le, miket tudnék vele csinálni.   
A korsót szinte lecsapja előttem, és egyből tovább is megy, nem néz rám, én pedig picit morgok az orrom alatt, majd inkább belekortyolok a kesernyés italba. Lenyalom a habot a felső ajkamról, majd várom a következő alkalmat, hogy felém billegjen. Ami hogy őszinte legyek sokáig tart, mivel egy órán át sikerül teljesen elkerülnie, az is hidegen hagyja, hogy a kezemet lóbálom, hogy rendeljek még. Úgy néz keresztül rajtam, mint egy üvegablakon. Megszoktam már a nehéz prédákat, de ez a szöszi mind közül a legnehezebb. Nagyot sóhajtok, amikor az üres korsómat az asztalra teszem, de ezzel egyidőben kapok egy másikat, és a pincér már ott sincs, mint aki kerülne minden lehetőséget, hogy hozzá szólhassak.   
A második korsót lassan iszom, nem mintha megártana a sok alkohol, valahogy a szervezetem mindig is jól bírta, de a figyelmem végig a fürge csaposon jár. Figyelem, ahogy ide-oda rohangál, és elgondolkodok, hogy ha ennyit mozog, akkor mégis mitől ilyen csodásan teltek az idomai. A saját kezemmel akarom érezni, hogy mennyire húsos, így van egy tervem, bár tudom, hogy majdnem száz százalék az esélye, hogy utána halott leszek.   
Megvárom, amíg a szőkeség elhalad mellettem, lévén hogy egy nagyobb társaság ült be mögém így most sokat fog errefelé járkálni. Hallom, ahogy felveszi a rendelést, majd elindul vissza a bárba, közvetlen az én asztalom mellett, pont akkora távolságban, hogy a tenyerem elér a hátsójáig. Azonnal megáll, ahogy érzi a közepesen erős csattanást a fenekén, nekem pedig majdnem elakad a lélegzetem, ahogy a puha húsába markolok az ütés után. Voltaképpen az, hogy nem tesz semmit, jobban megrémiszt, mintha ordibálna velem, vagy csapkodna.   
Egyáltalán nem számítok rá, hogy a következő pillanatban a félig üres korsómat megemeli és a tartalmát pontosan a fejemre zúdítja. Felpattanok, így már kevésbé félelmetes a gyilkos tekintete, mivel alig ér a mellkasom közepééig. A korsót olyan erősen csapja az asztalra, hogy azt hiszem egy pillanatra, hogy üvegkristályokra hullik.

– Azonnal takarodj kifelé! – mondja először visszafojtott hangon, majd elismétli még egyszer üvöltve. Nem rezzenek meg, ő viszont faképnél hagy, és a konyhára megy, a lengőajtó majdnem leszakad, ahogy belöki.   
Azt már nem, én így haza nem megyek. Követem őt, bár én kissé óvatosabban nyitom az ajtót, és hagyom, hogy becsukódjon mögöttem, amire a szőkeség azonnal felnéz, és a szemében még mindig látom a gyilkos csillanást.   
– Azt mondtam, hogy takarodj innét! – ismétli meg magát, én viszont egy laza mozdulattal felkapok egy konyharuhát és elkezdem a hajamat szárítgatni vele. Az anyag rontja a perifériás látásomat, így nem látom mikor és ki lép be konyhára, csak a lépteit hallom, és hogy a pultos srác már nem engem figyel.  
– Mi történt Jam? – Amikor meghallom a hangot leveszem a fejemről a konyharuhát, mire az újonnan belépett tag felém fordul. – És te mit… – kezd bele, de megakad, ahogy rám néz. Én is vizslatom őt egy pillanatig, ahogy ő teszi, és én hamarabb ismerem fel őt. – Tamaki?


	5. Chapter 5

_Tamaki_

Vigyorogva nézek a fekete hajú férfira, aki elneveti magát, majd jó erősen vállba vereget. Semmit sem változott mióta elváltunk felsőközép végén, így nem volt nehéz felismernem.  
– Úristen, Tamaki! Mi ez a haj? És hogy nézel ki? Mi történt veled? – érdeklődik mosolyogva, néha a pultosra, azaz Jamre pillantva, aki értetlenül mered ránk. Tetszik az értetlensége, biztos nem erre számított, és nem tetszik neki, hogy visszanyalt a fagyi.  
– Volt egy kis félreértésem a pultosoddal, de már minden rendben – villantok meg egy széles mosolyt, ahogy a szemem sarkából Jamre pillantok. Érzékelem, hogy felháborodik, és szólni akar, aztán kintről hallatszódik egy kis csengettyű.  
– Jam, ki tudnál menni? Valószínűleg a vendégek már hiányolnak – Qu int egyet Jamnek, aki egy értetlen, de kissé szúrós pillantással el is tűnik. – Rámásztál, mi? – kérdezi, én pedig csak elnevetem magam.  
Nem tudom, hogy mennyi ideig beszélgetünk a konyhán, konkrétan az elmúlt évek minden mozzanatát megbeszéljük. Qu elmondja hogyan lett a bár tulaja, mennyire szereti ezt csinálni és milyen jól megy neki. Én pedig sokat nem tudok mesélni, mivel leragadtam az irodai munkánál, ahhoz pedig hogy én is megnyissam a boltomat, tartalékolnom kell.  
– Jó volt beszélni, esetleg máskor is jöhetsz erre. A vendégem vagy – mosolyodik el, majd fél karral átkarol.  
– Az utóbbi időben sokat voltam itt – jegyzem meg kicsit utalgatva arra, hogy ennek oka a szexi pultos odakint. Qu ezen persze csak nevet, és a fejét rázza.  
– Makacs. Akárcsak te. És szerelmes, szóval sok sikert hozzá. – Qu elköszön tőlem, majd visszavonul az irodájába, én pedig az órámra pillantva konstatálom, hogy lassan záróra. Reménykedek, hogy már mindenki elment, és csak Jam van odakint, ám amikor kilépek, nem egyedül találom. Egy tőle fél fejjel magasabb srác áll előtte, talán vele egyidős, mivel tőlem fiatalabb, az biztos. A karjai Jam dereka körül, míg a szőke pultos vigyorogva öleli át a másik nyakát. Akkor valószínűleg ő lesz Jam szeretője. Qu-nak igaza volt, Jam valószínűleg tényleg szerelmes belé, ez az arcára van írva. Más őt így látni, ezzel a ragyogó mosollyal, és nem a szúrós pillantással. Szomorúan konstatálom, hogy ezt a harcot bizony elvesztettem, és úgy döntök a konyhán keresztül távozok, nem zavarom meg őket.  
Csukódik mögöttem a konyhaajtó, amikor egy csattanást hallok, és nem tudom megállni, hogy ne nézzek vissza. Jam szúrós szemekkel néz fel a srácra, akinek az arca egyik fele piros, és próbálja az ütés utáni csípős fájdalmat enyhíteni. Nem hallom, miről beszélnek, de Jam ingerültnek tűnik, és egy pillanatra vigyorogni akarok, hogy nem csak én váltom ki belőle ezt az ellenszenvet. Aztán arcon csap a felismerés, hogy valószínűleg felültették. A srác mintha még próbálkozna bocsánatot kérni, de Jam csak a fejét rázza. A fiú bólint végül, aztán sarkon fordul, és elmegy. Jam jól tartja magát, talán annyira nem is zaklatta fel a dolog – gondolom, aztán látom, ahogy a lába megremeg, és a pultba kapaszkodik, a teste rázkódik, és az arcán könnyek folynak le. Megdöbbent a látvány, és oda akarok lépni hozzá, de már hátat is fordít, és elindul egy ajtó felé, ami valószínűleg a bár melletti kis utcára vezet. Sóhajtok, majd lassan elindulok utána, nem akarom rátörni az ajtót, így egy pár percig hagyom, hogy egyedül lehessen. Az ajtót résnyire nyitom, pont rálátok, a földön guggol és sír. Kissé mardos a bűntudat, amiért eddig így bántam vele. Akaratlanul mozdulok meg felé, az ajtó nyikorgására felkapja a fejét. Bármennyire is sértett, még mindig képes rám gyilkos tekintettel nézni.  
– Mit keresel itt? – förmed rám, majd azonnal feláll. Kissé meginog, de képes talpon maradni.  
– Csak megnéztem, hogy vagy – vonok vállat, majd teszek pár lépést közelebb felé. A válaszom hallatán csak felhorkant.  
– Ugyan, kérlek! Gusztustalan, amit csinálsz, ugye tudod? Az utolsó pillanatig küzdessz azért, hogy a nadrágomba férkőzhess! – morogja, de közben folyamatosan az arcát törölgeti. A nadrágzsebembe túrok, hogy elővegyek neki egy zsebkendőt, de mielőtt odaadhatnám, elindul mellettem. Elkapom a karját, nem túl erősen, csak nem engedem, hogy elmenjen.  
Érzem, hogy megfeszül a szorításom alatt, és azt is, hogy éppen ütni készül. Igazából megérdemlem, és várom is, azonban megakad, amikor meglátja a zsebkendőt. Felé nyúl, én pedig lassan elengedem a karját. Jam megtörli az arcát, majd kifújja az orrát, és eltűnik a szúrós kifejezés.  
– Köszönöm – motyogja nagyon halkan, majd meg is köszörüli a torkát, mintha nem is mondott volna semmit. Elmosolyodok, nem úgy, ahogy korábban látta tőlem, a mosolyom nem kacér vagy gúnyos, sokkal inkább szomorú.  
– Vigyázz magadra a haza úton, Jam! – köszönök el tőle, majd kissé megborzolom a haját, és elindulok a saját otthonom felé.


End file.
